wizard_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Wizards: The Beginning
Wizards: The Beginning is the first movie in the Wizard School film franchise. Each film is only 45 minutes. It will be released worldwide on July 30 2015. Plot Larry Brogerheimer, Lily Randolf, Roy Clush, Aphrodite Clush and Emma Borchers enroll in a boarding school of wizardry. After receiving their scheduels, wands and dormitory numbers they unpack after meeting the bully, Jolene and her friend group, The Cool Kids. They have many classes and are put in detention once. On the day before graduation, Leroes attacks the school and kills the Cool Kids all except Jolene. Lily and Larry save her and they walk down the stairs and see Roy and Leroes about to blast Aphrodite and Emma. Roy reveals his cover as Leroes' son and he is evil. Aphrodite, his sister decides to stay a hero and together the two, Larry, Lily and Jolene send Leroes into eternal banishment. Roy reveals he sabotaged the spell so he would just disappear to his cave. Roy leaves becoming evil. After Roy attacks and takes Lily Jolene, Emma, Aphrodite, Larry and Headmaster Grant go to find Leroes' cave but Aphrodite is mind controlled and taken to the cave. After following Aphrodite they finally battle Leroes and Roy. Roy helps them in defeating him but he is just weakened a magic blast kills Aphrodite and injures Grant. Grant is able to do the graduation ceremony but dies after. After bombing the school, the five kids escape and search for Leroes. Leroes takes his daughter, Hunter and together they distract the heroes. Roy says a spell that will put him in eternal banishment and the six friends walk off being the new teachers and students of the AWA (Academy of the Wizardry Arts). Cast *Mason Chasteen as Larry Brogerheimer, a ten-year-old Dracion with a heart of gold. He has feelings for Lily and she likes him back. They are also childhood friends. He is good friends with Emma and Aphrodite be declares Lily and Roy as his best friends. *Ellie Oakes as Roy Clush, the son of Leroes and brother of Hunter and Aphrodite. He cares about his sister more than anyone on the world even Leroes, his father. He thinks of Larry as his best friend since Aphrodite is just his sister. His sister Hunter won't appear until the third film. *Ella Chasteen as Lily Randolf, Larry's childhood friend and love interest. In a post-credits scene it is officially announced they like each other by telling each other it and almost kissing before the end cuts them off. *Emily Boehm as Emma Borchers, a ten-year-old with a fun personality. She was a farmer and sister of Sara Borchers and also is known to be a heavy shopper. Her mother designed and made her cloths before she received 1,000,000 krip (2,000,000 American dollars) and bought many cloths. *Ruby Oakes as Jolene Zentaro, a mean "cool kid" and sister of Caitlin and Danny. She is the cousin of Roy, Aphrodite and Hunter. Daughter of Gail, niece of Leroes and granddaughter of Grant and Linda Bingawasher. She is also the great-granddaughter of the first wizard after The Great Wizard War. *Jonah Chasteen as Leroes Clush, the main antagonist and father of Roy, Aphrodite and Hunter. He brainwashed Roy into thinking his mother died in a car crash and he is the real son of him and not taken. He also killed Roy's mother to make his plot work. He is the brother of Gail, son of Grant and Linda and nephew of Molly. He is also the grandson of the first wizard after The Great Wizard War. *Colton McCarville as Headmaster Grant Bingawasher, the principal or headmaster of the Academy of Wizardry Arts. He is the son of the first wizard after The Great Wizard War and brother of Molly. He is the husband of Linda and father of Leroes and Gail. Also grandfather of Jolene, Danny, Caitlin, Roy, Hunter and Aphrodite. *Tiffany Perry as Aphrodite Clush, the sister of Hunter and Roy and daughter of Leroes. She loves her brother more than anything and thinks of Emma as her best friend, ironically they both have the least screen time out of the friend group. *Candice White as Sara Borchers, Emma's sister who enters school in the second year. *Grace Goodson as Starla, Leroes' henchwoman who kills Danny, Kathy and Cecelia. She is completely loyal to Leroes. Hunter Sparks has a cameo as Mr. Googoogaagaa, Caleb Cedarleaf, Gabriella Whisler and Ramy Ruiz play the teachers: Mr. Zantion and a member of the Dark Wizards, Mrs. Faventaro, Mr. Acronym and Didual, and Shiloh Thompson as Mrs. Luetgrote. Riley Dickerman portrays Jolene's brother, Danny Zentaro and also portrays a Dark Wizard. Logan Law and Candice White make appearances as Jolene and Danny's friends, Zack and A member of the Dark Wizards, Kathy and Darcy Tran plays Caitlin and Hunter Clush. Also, Jamicah Kindred makes appearances as Miguel and Frank. And Shiloh ThompsonOlivia, Lily's roommates who is dating Miguel. Mia B. appears as Mrs. Bingawasher while Bennett McNeil does four cameos as Professor Eddingwell. Also Aaliyah Campbell makes a cameo as Cecelia. Crew *Dane - Larry's Stunt Double *Mia B. - Behind-the-Scenes *Caiden Bywater - Director and Special Effects Guy Soundtrack {|class="wikitable" |-color="cccccc" !Description !Song !Singer !Time |- |Larry becomes a Cool Kid |"Cool Kids" |Echosmith |4:07 |- |Wizard Ball Game |"Fireflies" |Owl City |3:55 |- |Battle Against Leroes |"Hero" |Family of the Year |3:17 |- |Dueling Against the Cool Kids |"Smile" |R5 |3:24 |- |Jolene "Owning" the School |"Jolene" (Slow Version) |Dolly Parton |3:38 |- |Credits |"I Believe" |Christina Perri |4:41 |-